Mentally Troublesome
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny have nightmare also continued, but he doesn't know should find who help, will that person is Jazz or other person?
1. Chapter 1

Mentally Troublesome Part 1

The time will follow as ' **Winners Received & Losers Paid**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow 4 days later.

Tuesday, Amity Park

Jazz and Sam plan to Kansas City find Danny back home again, and this time Tucker can't go, because his mom dad were not allow anymore, they said before exam you can't go anywhere. Also Sam parents not give her, but Sam persist must go with Jazz. Jack and Maddie have something talk to Jazz…

Maddie: Jazz, you constantly flight to there and back, are you not tired, you go to find Danny, but he persist not back home, can you waiting until finish the exam?

Jazz: Mom, I must advise Danny back home to exam, I'm his big sister, and he must listen on me.

Sam: Let's go, Jazz.

Jazz and Sam in airport

Sam: Jazz, so many times we can't advised Danny back to our side, are you have wonderful planning this time?

Jazz: Of course, only a word, 'Bed.'

Sam: Bed?

Jazz: Arrive there you will understand.

Kansas City, Wednesday

When Danny wake up, he was looked exhausted, and Britton ask Danny

Britton: Are you alright?

Danny: Yeah, maybe I just too late to slept on yesterday.

Britton: Early sleep early wake up is healthy.

7:30 pm, Danny and Fiona go to watch the movie, and Fiona ask

Fiona: You mentally looked not so well, are you ok?

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine, no matter how much tire on me, only you in my side, I already feel spirit.

Fiona: This is so nice, but hear have little embarrassing, and movie to begin, let's go in.

Danny: OK.

Next Day, morning

Danny wake up, but also looked exhausted. Situation like this already 4 days, he's no way only can tell someone have ability help him solve.

Phone Call

Danny: Hey, Britney?

Britney: What's up, Danny, have something want to ask me?

Danny: Yeah, in phone not very convenient, can we meet in Starbuck Coffee, when you have time?

Britney: 3pm I have free time.

Danny: Ok, 3pm, see you there. And remember not tell anyone especially Fiona.

Call ended

Then Britney felt strange why Danny called her out, why is find her and not talk in home.

3pm in Starbuck Coffee, Danny wait in there and Britney has come. She go to counter order mocha. Then she sitting with Danny and asked

Britney: Have something can tell or ask me, why can't talk in home?

Danny: Is like this, I don't know should find who, I think you are most suitable.

Britney: Suitable, for what?

Danny: Can you therapy me?

Britney: What, why?

Danny: This whole 4 days I slept with not secured, of this 4 days, I've been dreamed bad moments from before ago.

Britney: Like what?

Danny: Like when I younger, mom and dad quarrel on my side, Jazz scolded me, mom dad arguing Santa are exist, when I younger I slept dad told ghost stories to me, and for arguing they ignored me let the dog urine in me and Jazz just looked the dog urine on me not done for anything, and never happens, my dad, mom, Jazz, even Sam, Tucker everyday annoyed me to break up with Fiona. This whole dreamed has made me so exhausted, I don't know how to break it.

Britney: Then why are you finding me, you should find person professional.

Danny: Are you not psychologist, for the psychological you must be very understanding, so I'm sure you the one can help me solve.

Britney: Yes, I'm psychologist, almost forgot, but maybe the dreams only bother you few days, there will disappear.

Danny: But….

Britney: Try to sleep tonight, if the situation continue, tomorrow come to tell me, I therapy you.

Danny: Ok, thanks, Britney.

Britney: Have client reservations, I back to work first, bye, Danny.

Danny: Remember not to tell anyone.

Britney: Why, alright, I'm better hurry up.

Next Day, morning 9 AM

Danny is wake up, but situation was continue, so no way, must find Britney help.

Britton have to work, but Britney still in home, prepare to work. When Britney want to work, Danny quickly call up Britney, and tell her his nightmare was continues, so Britney agree to help him, told Danny go to change the clothes, with her go to Britney work center. In there, Britney start therapy first step on Danny. After get off work, Britney called Danny in night, get the good sleep, if tomorrow nightmare disappear, that means you are get well, but if not, must continue therapy.

Next Day, morning

Danny is wake up, but also same situation, nightmare was continues, so Britney continue to help Danny. Noon in mall, Fiona with her best friend to mall shopping, when they just get into mall, Fiona seen Danny get into her big sister Britney car, and Fiona friends said 'Hey, that's you boyfriend, and that you big sister car, are they….' Fiona replied 'Don't mess up, let's get in the mall.' In night 7pm, Britney and Danny are using talking to progress, and this time, Fiona phone call to Danny, asked

Fiona: Danny, where are you, can we go out?

Danny: Fiona, I have busy work, after I done, we can go out.

While Danny phone call with Fiona, but Fiona with his big brother Britton in they mom dad home, and Britton phone call Britney, while Danny just beside Britney, but Danny with Fiona phone call still not hang up, when Britney have phone call ring, and Britton and Fiona have hear, then Fiona said 'Nothing, you do your busy, after you done we go out, bye.' Call Ended.

Phone Call

Britton: Britney, where are you, we want with you dinner?

Britney: I and my friend talk about official business, maybe this day or tomorrow cannot, but you can find Fiona or you friend with you, bye.

Call Ended

Britney: In fact you should tell them about the truth, otherwise Fiona will think I with you dating.

Danny: I think no need to tell her, I'm confident you will therapy solve on me, until that day she will know nothing, I don't want anyone know, and didn't want they worried me, and promise me won't tell anyone, also Jacoby and Jen.

Britney: Alright, I won't. But I have tell you Fiona is your girlfriend, she is the right can know what happens on you.

Danny: I will handle it, I don't want she worried, she with her friend were pleasure, i and you can handle it.

Next Day, morning

While is Sunday, but Britton work project still not done yet, so today he must back to his company to work. In home, Britney seen Danny, ask him have better, Danny answered

Danny: Have 1 was disappeared, but nightmare still on.

Britney: I want to Sunday can rest, I guess was not, you go to shower, change clothes, we get out to someplace can therapy you trouble. I go to rest few minutes, when you done, call me.

Danny: OK.

Meanwhile in Sam and Jazz side.

Sam: Already 5 days in here, we still can't find out Danny.

Jazz: Don't worry, Sam. Even him not answer the phone call, I believe we can find him out.

Sam: Better hurry up, because the exam remaining as three weeks.

Jazz: Alright, OK.

6:30 pm

Britney back home take something important. And Danny can't take anymore must to bathroom. And this time Britton and Fiona just outside 'Brit' home, and Fiona phone call her big sister Britney, and Britney phone call has ringing, and Britney not answer. Also they both hear Danny sound. He said

Danny: Britney, are you ready?

Britney: Yeah, I'm coming. Let's go.

And Britton and Fiona quickly go into house, and quickly ask them both

Britton: Britney, what's going on, why this few days you always go with Danny, are you both have the secret of secrecy?

Fiona: Yeah, this few days you both always to avoid us, say it, you both are something?

Danny: No, Fiona, I really can't tell you.

Britton: You, Britney.

Britney: Please, don't force me to say.

Fiona: If you think I'm your girlfriend, then you must tell me now.

Danny: I…

Danny and Britney are panic, so Britney answered for whatever.

Britney: We both are dating now.

Danny & Britton & Fiona: What?

Danny: No, Fiona, i…

Britney: Yeah, we dating, and now we both gonna go to watch romantic movies, let's go, Danny.

Then Britney hurry to escaped and seize Danny arm and leave, but not to watch romantic movies, is do about therapy Danny trouble.

Then Britney and Danny get in car, and Danny ask

Danny: Are you crazy, why you said we dating, you knew they both will misunderstanding.

Britney: I was panic, so I find any reason, was you said can't tell them, and I must confidentially my client secret, you.

Danny: But why you said we dating?

Britney: We must avoid them first, if not I will tell out the truth. Don't worried, when you get well, I will tell them.

Then Britney drive the car and Danny beside of her.

Britton and Fiona back they mom dad home. They both speak about

Britton: Fiona, don't more think. Impossible they are dating, they must something not tell us.

Fiona: Of course I knew they both were nothing, but why Danny can't tell me, I can help him solve the problem.

Britton: Not anxious, Fiona.

Fiona: How to make them tell the truth, big brother?

Britton: Fiona, want they tell the truth you must not do you own self.

Fiona: Not do my own self?

Britton: You want Danny or especially Britney tell the truth, and you must which performed not like yourself, do usually you will not gonna do, and begin now until they tell the truth.

Fiona: Ok, I know what to do.

Then Britton and Fiona go into house, and they both seen Phoebe and Philip were playing on each other, but they thirst and hungry, Phoebe and Philip saw Fiona, and ask Fiona

Phoebe & Philip: Sister, we want the milk, and we hungry…

But unexpectedly Fiona

Fiona: I would not make the mile for you both, go to ask housekeeper.

Then Phoebe getting in her room and locked the door. Tony and Wendy saw why Fiona can didn't even care about Phoebe and Philip, and they both are cried. Tony and Wendy ask Britton what happens, but he replied 'I'm also don't know.' And Tony and Wendy crack Fiona door, ask her

Wendy: What happens, Fiona?

Tony: Yeah, usually you will care Phoebe and Philip, what things can make you so different?

Wendy: And Phoebe and Philip were thirst and hungry, they want warm milk.

Phoebe: Call them make by themselves, and I don't care about them anymore.

Then Britton call mom dad let Fiona calm down first. And Phoebe and Philip still crying, Tony and Wendy ask what we gonna do, and Britton reply

Britton: The housekeeper was so tired, we don't bother it. And we just can let them thirst and hungry this day.

Wendy: But they were…

Tony: Don't worry, Wendy. And this both are crying so loudly, we go to downstairs watch the television.

Wendy: You can watch with us, son.

Britton: Alright, I still not yet back home.

Tony: Oh yeah, where's Britney and Danny?

Britton: Britney is help Danny review the exam in home.

Wendy: We let them.

Then father, mother and son go to downstairs watch television, and Fiona acting not like herself in her room, and Phoebe and Philip were so thirst and hungry, but they no way, didn't know make the milk, and they mom dad big brother and sister not care about them, so they just can cry for loudly on there.

Next Day

Danny was leaved early morning. Britney prepare to work, but Britton stop her, and ask

Britton: Britney, are you both have something not tell us, impossible you both dated, only Fiona not calm down thinking like that.

Britney: Can you not always ask me, I will say when time is right.

Britton: Britney, you know yesterday when Fiona back home, Phoebe and Philip thirst and hungry, want the warm milk, but Fiona ignored them, and just back to her room and locked the door.

Britney: She ignored Phoebe and Philip?

Britton: Yes.

Britney: Afternoon I will go to her school to take her, I have the work, go first, bye.

Morning, in Bishop parent home

Fiona prepare go to school, and before go to school, she tell the housekeeper

Fiona: Housekeeper, take all Phoebe and Philip toys out.

Then Phoebe and Philip hear, immediately excited and run into Fiona side.

Housekeeper: Yes, but why do you want these whole toys for?

Phoebe & Philip: Toys, Barbie, hand ringing, nipple.

Fiona: Help me unpack these whole toys, I want bring to school and give to my classmate and friend.

Housekeeper: Huh?

Fiona: Just do it.

Housekeeper: Yes, do it now.

Phoebe & Philip: We want back the toys, em…

Fiona: Why I should give back to you both, until now my name you both still didn't knew how to speak.

Phoebe & Philip: Please, give back to us, Fina.

Fiona: What, Fina, that's it.

Housekeeper: Already unpack.

Fiona: Thanks.

Then Fiona taking the toys to school, and Phoebe and Philip begin to cry, and Fiona just ignored and housekeeper said

Housekeeper: Don't cry, be good boy and girl, this is warm milk for you both.

But Phoebe and Philip were continues crying and more loudly.

In school

Fiona said 'Hey, everyone, I bring the good stuff here.' Then showed to her classmate and friend looked, and she said

Fiona: This all toys were my little sister and brother, but they no longer need, so if you guys like or love what, in spite of just take away.

Classmate: The nipple, my little sister was 1, just need, thanks, Fiona.

Classmate: Hand ringing, my two years old little brother see this will so glad, thanks, Fiona.

Classmate: Barbie doll and house, my little sister so love it, thanks, Fiona.

Best friend: Hey, remote control car, just missing one, have this car my both little brother no need to share one. Thanks, Fiona.

Classmate: Hey, for now you not take care you trouble little sister and brother, tonight 7pm my house i make a party, will you come?

All classmate: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes…

Fiona: I'm in.

All classmate: Yeah…by the way introduce you boyfriend to us.

Fiona: I think next time, he's busy.

All classmate: Whoa, Fiona so nice.

Then teacher come, they in class learn.

Afternoon

After school, Fiona and her friend walking out from school, and Britney go to take Fiona. Britney tell Fiona get on car, I take you back, but Fiona not say anything and ignore her big sister Britney, and with her friend ride the bus back home.

Night

Britney and Danny go to Bishop parent home. Before get off the car, Britney ask Danny

Britney: Right, almost forgot. The therapy have success, we already 4 streak day long hours for per day, have helped for you?

Danny: Have most nightmare were disappeared, but about all Jazz things still as nightmare, was still existed.

Britney: If only you sister, that's means….. Danny, you phone call you sister, if she was here, tell her bring you to happy things, maybe for you trouble have some help or full help, but that's not all my way, and remember never tell her you my client, just tell her you want hanging with her.

Danny: Alright, I phone call her now.

Phone Call

Jazz: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Jazz, was you in KC?

Jazz: Yes, I am.

Danny: Tomorrow we can hang together and do happy things, you willing?

Jazz: I do, where meet?

Danny: Later I will send address to you.

Jazz: Bye, Danny.

Call Ended

Britney: Let's get off car.

Danny: Wait, Fiona inside?

Britney: No matter she inside or not, we must explain, find any reason to her, alright?

Danny: I guess only way for us.

Jazz and Sam side

Jazz: Tomorrow Danny will meet us, remember we plan?

Sam: Of course I remember, easy for word 'Bed.'

Jazz: That's right, this plan how much Danny not willing, he will turn willing and back to our side.

Britney and Danny get into house.

Britney: Dad mom, where's Britton and Fiona?

Wendy: Oh, Britton still work, he said project almost done, he wants check once more, and Fiona was go to her friend party.

Danny: Huh, Fiona to party?

Britney: And just leave Phoebe and Philip in here?

Tony: Since Sunday night, Fiona has completely changed. That night she back, she just back to her room, even Phoebe and Philip asked the warm milk.

Wendy: And housekeeper told me, morning Fiona was toke all Phoebe and Philip toys…

Britney: That does not Fiona returned to them both?

Wendy: No, Fiona took all toys to school and gave all the toys to her classmate and friends.

Britney: Whoa, although I'm agreed her done, but that was not like her.

Danny: Yeah, truly she has more serious now. But how happens were Phoebe and Philip after Fiona done?

Tony: What happens were, only a word 'cried.' They cried so loudly until they felt thirst and hungry. But after eat and milk, they continue as cried.

Wendy: I guess no need we say it, you both listen.

Phoebe & Philip: Wah… 'Cried'…Toys…Toys.

Britney: That both we really didn't know how to teach them.

Danny: Perhaps Fiona will fine, give her less time.

Tony & Wendy: Alright, let's go dinner, and today I guess only us four.

When Tony and Wendy go to table ready dinner, Britney told Danny she will tell Fiona the truth, well Danny disagree, but Britney said 'Even you don't want she sad and worry but I want her back, no matter how she not serious to treat Phoebe and Philip.' And then Danny agreed.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mentally Troublesome Part 2

Next Day, morning

Britney and Danny go to restaurant meet Jazz and Sam, while they both didn't know Sam followed with Jazz. Before go into restaurant, Britney noticed Danny never tell her big sister Jazz anything about therapy. But Britney not follow Danny, she want Danny go alone meet his own sister, she said 'Remember back home early, and night I will tell Fiona truth.' Danny forgot bring the phone, but he said no matter, not for long time.

Danny get off the car, Britney go to work. When Jazz and Sam seen Danny, they…

Jazz: Danny, you're coming, we miss you.

Danny: Sam, you also here….

Sam: I already think clearly, even not the lovers we still can be best friend, right.

Danny: Right, Sam. I so glad you eventually think clearly.

Jazz: Sit first, Danny, order the breakfast.

Danny, Jazz and Sam were eat breakfast. After the breakfast, Danny with Jazz and Sam go to fun, but he doesn't even feel have fun.

Afternoon

Jazz and Sam told Danny they forgot to take something, want back to hotel get, and Danny also followed Jazz and Sam. And this time, when back to hotel, Jazz and Sam begin they both plan. Danny said

Danny: Maybe now I should really back now.

Jazz: Back to where, our home?

Danny: No, Jazz, is Bishop home. But I will back to school for exam.

Jazz: What, you are…

Sam: Calm down, Jazz.

Jazz: Maybe I was too agitation, and Danny didn't you feel thirst, want some drink?

Danny: I really want the drink, thanks, Jazz.

But Danny didn't know that drink was prescription by Sam. After he drunk, he feel dizzy, ask why my head so dizzy, then he fainted. And Jazz and Sam took Danny to bed, but they plan to do at night.

Britney go to school take Fiona, but she already rode the bus back home. And the school principal have seen Britney, the principal find Britney, said have something about Fiona to tell them.

In principal room

Britney: Principal, isn't Fiona done the bad thing on school, or have problem for her?

Principal: Not be anxious, Britney. I'm already been here as Principal over 15 years, and you and Britton also been school here, and Fiona although she not like you and Britton so righteous, but yesterday she gave all toys to her classmate and friends, did you know about this?

Britney: I knew, principal, yesterday my mom dad already told me, all toys originally was belonged to Phoebe and Philip, but now they no longer need.

Principal: But I knew Fiona not have the heart to saw the little sister and brother sad, why she can gave the toys?

Britney: Maybe now she want to used other way to teach Phoebe and Philip, she still her, no need worried, principal.

Principal: Listened of you said I really not worried now. Thanks, Britney.

Britney: Your welcome, principal. She is my good girl little sister.

Night, in Bishop parent home

When Britney get into the house, and her big brother Britton was waiting there for her. When

Britney in, Britton immediately hold Britney arm to living room, while Tony and Wendy were still as working.

Britton: Britney, mom and dad still in work, and they not here. Can you tell me what things you with Danny so secretly on the few days.

Britney: Britton, not I not willing it was i really can't tell, you know? Until now I still hesitated should tell Fiona.

Britton: You should tell her, and also me. You know when you not tell her, Fiona treat Phoebe and Philip just like you, but opposite was more ignored.

Britney: That's great, let them both knew how they gonna go without Fiona.

Britton: That's not a point. She really thought you dated with Danny. So of you not please tell us the truth. If you not tell, I will tell Jacoby, Jen and Danielle you and Danny have something.

Britney: No, don't tell them. Big brother Britton, I really can't. Because my responsible was must confidentiality my client… 'Sigh'

Britton: Wait….Responsible…Confidentially…Client, only means Danny was you client, you was therapy him, and what's going on?

Britney: Ok…. Danny have mentally troublesome, he wants me helped to therapy him, but

Danny didn't want you all worried him, so he chose not tell you guys and requested me to tight-lipped.

Britton: Oh, it's like that. Then you better explain to Fiona, she at her room.

Britney: Thanks.

Then Britney go to Fiona room, Britney crack the door but Fiona said 'Humph, I don't want see you.' And Britney replied 'Let me in, Fiona, I have something tell you.' Then Fiona let

Britney in.

Fiona: So what the things you want to tell me?

Britney: I know you must thought I and Danny dated, but we not. That day I and Danny were

panic, so whatever found any reason. In fact now Danny is my client, can said is my patient.

He said he was nightmare, the few days have often dreamed the bad dreams, and all have his mom dad and Jazz, and also he told me the nightmare also have his family and friends disallowed you both together. Also he didn't tell you because he didn't want you worried.

Fiona: Thank you for told me everything. Of course I knew you and Danny dated was lying.

Britney: But why you…

Fiona: You must though I gonna so irritate of you said, but I not, because I believed Danny,

and also I believed you, big sister.

Britney: But why you treated…

Fiona: Because i knew you both have secret, and big brother teach me to not do myself, so I done before I not gonna be.

Britney: You gave Phoebe and Philip toys to your classmate and friends.

Fiona: Yes, for them both maybe really want be strict, but strict maybe also useless for them both. And why Danny found you to helped?

Britney: Because you big sister me was psychologist.

Fiona: Ooh…. Almost forgot. Oh, where's Danny?

Britney: Danny said he nightmare has disappear some, but his sister in his nightmare still on, so I called him with his sister for great moments to let him maybe nightmare can gone. Anyway, how did you looked out I and Danny not dated?

Fiona: C'mon, big sister Britney, when you hold Danny leaved, you seized his arm not palm, and that time Danny also felt surprised you said it.

Britney: Unexpectedly you can thinking so calm.

Fiona: Almost forgot, where's Danny, and why Danny still not back?

Britney: Oh, yeah, already night, I called him. Oh, I almost forgot, today he's not bring the phone to outside.

Fiona: Then will Danny be unsafe with her big sister, i'm afraid…

Britney: Not be afraid, Fiona. Although now we didn't know where is him, but she is his big sister, I guess she won't do anything harm to him, right?

Fiona: I not thinking like that, she will do everything possible to rush Danny, maybe Danny not just with her, maybe…

Britney: His ex-girlfriend is also here with his big sister, that means have crisis.

Fiona: I remembered something, Britney, did Danny today wear the watch in hand?

Britney: Yes, he was, why are you asked for that?

Fiona: Because that watch inside have GPS and tapping device.

Britney: Then have you open it?

Fiona: No, i'm not, but if Danny still wear the watch, we can find his location and hear the sound. Connected from my phone, waited for second….Got it, in…

Britney: In hotel.

Fiona: What are they both want to do on Danny?

Britney: You said have tapping device, open it.

Then Fiona open the tapping device, really can hear it, they hear Sam and Jazz

Sam: Eh… Jazz, you really think this plan with success?

Jazz: Of course, you just with Danny one night stand. After done, you and Danny have relation can't clear it, when that girl know, she will leave Danny, and Danny will back to our side.

Sam: Right, I do it.

Jazz: Wait, swallow the contraceptives first, avoid for pregnant.

Britney and Fiona were hear everything.

Fiona: How are we do now, Britney, she wants a one night stand with Danny,

Britney: Not be anxious, now we better hurry to there, I call the police.

Then Britney and Fiona quickly get out from Fiona room, Britton asked what happen, Britney and Fiona called him followed them and drive to hotel. Even Phoebe and Philip yelled asking the warm milk and want back the toys, but Danny things more emergency, so three of them ignored.

In Hotel

Sam: Jazz, i'm worried they will find out Danny.

Jazz: Don't worry, Sam, they not gonna find out Danny.

Sam was ready with Danny have sex. But Jazz said he want get out buy some drink, so tell Sam wait for few minutes. Britton, Britney and Fiona were arrived the hotel, also have few police there. Jazz in hotel first floor, she bought the drink and food, ready back to room, but Jazz saw the police, pretended to nothing just walk. When Jazz walk, Britton, Britney and Fiona stop her, and Fiona asked 'Where's Danny? And Jazz answered 'Why I should tell you.'

Then Jazz turn around walk, but police stopped Jazz, said

Police: Are you Jasmine Fenton?

Jazz: Yes, I am.

Police: We're police, someone reported us. Now you are suspected of kidnapping and abetting rape the patient, please go back with us to assist the police investigation.

Jazz: Are you police have something wrong, how should I kidnap my little brother?

Police: We have some recorded voices from you and your partner, please cooperate with the investigation. Take her. Yes.

Jazz: I'm not kidnap, you not authority to arrest me.

Then three of them and police followed the GPS to the room, while Sam wait Jazz so long time, she can't take anymore, must sex with Danny first, she get in bed, saw the watch Fiona gift to Danny, she threw away. When she ready, police got in the room, and yelled to Sam freeze, also suspected Sam take her back to police station.

After this, Danny was awake, and Fiona quickly hugged Danny, and Danny asked

Danny: What happens, why I am here?

Fiona: You're awake, you knew I so worried, why don't you told me your mentally met the trouble?

Danny: I don't want you to worried, Phoebe and Philip already annoyed you, I didn't want for me more annoyed you.

Fiona: If you unsafe, I will more worried it.

Danny: Oh right, I remembered Jazz and Sam were here, where are them?

Britney: They both already take back to police station by police, they both are suspected for kidnapping and rape, now should be recorded statement.

Danny: I knew they just want me back, don't be so serious, can you guys let them go?

Britton: And now they can think to sex, next time I didn't know how they will thinking out what ridiculous plan.

Danny: But if you guys suing them, they will sit in jail, they future will ruin. Please, just let them go.

Britney: Alright, I let them go, but if has next time, I will take action.

Fiona: Did you nightmare disappear, have you sister helped on you?

Danny: No, I really wished have, but with her I so boring, for therapy means no therapy.

Britton: You with us to police station recorded all of this statement, then should can let them go.

In Police Station

Police was John Wright, Britton and Britney mid-school until university classmate, also crush on Britney.

The police have recorded voices proved Jazz and Sam have conspiracy, but Jazz was denied, said his my little brother, I did not knew he was patient for that woman. And police asked them 'Can you cooperation.' And Danny already made recorded statement, said they were nothing, and so Jazz and Sam gave the bail and leave, and they can escaped all helped by Danny.

In outside Police Station

Jazz yelled Danny

Jazz: Danny, I was so sorry, for let you back, I really must tried, but I…..

Danny: Why are you done something was not considering for clearly?

Fiona: Danny with you is hoped you can therapy him, but you didn't.

Britney: And you still used this dirty way to took him.

Britton: You both should really reflection.

Sam: Is you all, not let Danny go, not us fault, originally Danny was my boyfriend, we are the happiness couple until you all appear.

Britney: Danny break up with you was he not loving you anymore, not any fault on Fiona.

Britton: You both must confront the reality, let's go Danny.

Next Day, morning

Last day night, Jazz and Sam were paid the boil, so they not enough payment to buy the passenger ticket, so they called Jack and Maddie come here to get them.

Afternoon

After school, Britney take Fiona to her work places to see Danny, Britney told Fiona when Danny was therapy, want she speak about the happiness and pleasure things, said is for therapy have helped.

Jack and Maddie was arrived KC to get Jazz and Sam, and they scolded

Maddie: Jazz, why you so impulsive, you know if they not revoked, maybe you and Sam will sit in jail.

Jazz: Mom, if want Danny back to our side, we must do extremely.

Sam: Yeah, want taking back Danny from them was really difficult.

Jack: By the way, don't do that anymore, and after back home, you both cannot flight to anywhere anymore until exam over.

Maddie: And Jazz, we home economic status was not good, recently have not any ghost come out, so I and your father inventions also useless, count I beg you not doing anymore, alright?

Jazz: Alright, mom, before exam is over, I won't do anything to taking back Danny.

Next Day, morning

Danny is wake up, he get out from room, and Britton and Britney asked Danny

Britton: Did you nightmare gone?

Danny: Yes, nightmare all disappears, and yesterday I was good dream, you really outstanding, Britney.

Britney: In fact, this is just count little, but you get well, we so glad, and Fiona still don't know about this.

Danny: Then quickly tell Fiona this good news.

Britton: Don't be anxious, Fiona at school, wait for her after school.

Britney: And now we go to work, table have breakfast for you.

'Brit': Bye.

Danny: Bye.

Therapy was success, after 'Brit' leaved, Danny eat the breakfast with watch television with pleasure, because nightmare has ended and Fiona was less annoyed.

End Of Part 2

The End

Yesterday, before Fiona was gift all toys to her classmate and friend, so Fiona with Britton, Britney and Danny bought the hand ringing and building block toys to Phoebe and Philip. After gave them, but Phoebe and Philip not appreciated, and they just immediately playing hang ringing first, and mess up the building block toys, When they play the hand ringing, Phoebe was crack Philip head, and Philip cried, and Phoebe also followed him for loudly, and 4 of them go to downstairs also can't take it, Britton said

Britton: Maybe we really must take care them forever.

Britney: I think more percentage will come true.

Danny: Don't be discouraged, maybe someday they will be good girl and good boy.

Fiona: It's really has the day, we will so glad and appreciate to god, but all must do by our self.

Phoebe & Philip: Wah…. 'Still crying.'


End file.
